For example, a multilayer inductor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-44036 is a known example of an electronic component of the related art. FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view of a multilayer inductor 500 disclosed in the above-cited patent document.
The multilayer inductor 500 includes a multilayer body 512 and an inductor 511. The multilayer body 512 has a structure obtained by stacking a plurality of ferrite sheets 516 on top of one another. The inductor 511 has a helical shape formed by connecting inner electrodes 518a, 518b . . . , and 519a, 519b . . . to one another. The inner electrodes 518a, 518b . . . , and 519a, 519b . . . are provided on the ferrite sheets 516, and each have a rectangular shape with a portion cut out therefrom when viewed from above. Thus, the inner electrodes 518a, 518b . . . , and 519a, 519b . . . have a shape that winds in the anticlockwise direction and each have the length of approximately one revolution. In addition, the inner electrodes 518a, 518b . . . , and the inner electrodes 519a, 519b . . . are arrayed in an alternating manner in an up-down direction. Hereafter, end portions of the inner electrodes 518a, 518b . . . , and 519a, 519b . . . on the upstream side in the anticlockwise direction are referred to as upstream ends, and end portions of the inner electrodes 518a, 518b . . . , and 519a, 519b . . . on the downstream side in the anticlockwise direction are referred to as downstream ends.
The downstream ends of the inner electrodes 518a, 518b . . . are bent toward the inside of the region enclosed by the inner electrodes 518a, 518b . . . The upstream ends of the inner electrodes 519a, 519b . . . are bent toward the inside of the region enclosed by the inner electrodes 519a, 519b . . . The downstream end of the inner electrode 518a and the upstream end of the inner electrode 519a are connected to each other. The downstream end of the inner electrode 518b and the upstream end of the inner electrode 519b are connected to each other. In addition, the downstream end of the inner electrode 519a and the upstream end of the inner electrode 518a are connected to each other. Thus, the inner electrodes 518a, 519a, 518b and 519b are connected in series with each other. Furthermore, inner electrodes 518c and 519c and inner electrodes thereafter are connected to each other in a similar manner to the inner electrodes 518a, 518b, 519a and 519b. The helical-shaped inductor 511 is formed in this way.
It is difficult to realize a large inductance value in the multilayer inductor 500 disclosed in the above-cited patent document. More specifically, as described above, the downstream ends of the inner electrodes 518a and 518b are bent toward the inside of the region enclosed by the inner electrodes 518a and 518b. The upstream ends of the inner electrodes 519a and 519b are bent toward the inside of the region enclosed by the inner electrodes 519a and 519b. Therefore, the downstream ends of the inner electrodes 518a and 518b and the upstream ends of the inner electrodes 519a and 519b are located inside the region enclosed by the inductor 511 when viewed from above. Consequently, the downstream ends of the inner electrodes 518a and 518b and the upstream ends of the inner electrodes 519a and 519b disturb the magnetic flux generated by the inductor 511. Consequently, it is difficult to realize a large inductance value in the multilayer inductor 500.